Gilbert's Labyrinth
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: On that faithful day, he found a white rabbit sitting on a wall. After that fateful moment, he faces a choice- join his new friends in defeating chains or become completely useless, unable to fight them. He choice regardless would lead to more despair than he could imagine. A combination of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Pandora Hearts (but not exactly a crossover).
1. New Friends, New Battles

**A/N: New story! This time about Pandora Hearts :3. Don't mind me, I'm just in love with the plot, characters, and omigosh. asdfghjkl as I said before, don't mind me.**

**Title: Gilbert's Labyrinth **

**Rating: T (Character death, slight gore, violence)**

**Pairing: Ozbert with hints of BreakxSharon, ChesirexIntention, ...I'll add AlicexMeat for laughs too **

**Summary: Gilbert was supposed to be just your average 14 year old, transferring to a new school in a new town. This was before he met Oz and his friends, before he found a white rabbit sitting on a wall. After that fateful moment, he was sucked into a world more cruel than he could ever imagine. Now he faces a choice- join his new friends in defeating chains or become completely useless, forced to watch his friends battle for him. He choice regardless would lead to more despair than anyone could imagine. A combination of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Pandora Hearts (but not exactly a crossover). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The plot was largely taken from PMMM (love it like SO much) with some alternations to prevent spoilers :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Friends, New Battles**

_"Why?! Why did things have to turn out this way?" A young brunette laid his head on the unmoving body. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I protect you? Why did you sacrifice yourself for my sake?" _

_Suddenly, a small white rabbit appeared on a nearby ruined building. "If you have a wish, I may be able to help."_

_The young boy looked up at the rabbit. "Really? You can grant my wish?"_

_"Of course I would. All it takes is for you to be willing to sacrifice even your soul."_

_"My soul? _

_"Yes. Your inner beast resides there. Part of your soul would be dragged out and your inner beast would take form."_

_"For him, I'll do anything."_

_"Very well. Now tell me, what do you wish for that would make your inner beast burst free?" _

_The young boy looked at the corpse and back at the rabbit, "I-I wish I can…" He faltered at his words. 'What can I wish for? To bring him back for sure. But… the rabbit did say it can grant me any wish I wanted. All right I know now what I want most.' He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. "I wish to go back to the happy days I spent with him. I want to be able to protect him from anything!"_

_The white rabbit's black eyes seemed to glow with darkness as the brunet's shadow took the form of a giant raven with its head as a raven's skull. It soon opened a black hole on the ground below him, making him fall through the dark hole before everything went black._

* * *

"Alright, attention everyone!" The teacher clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Today we have a new student!"

"A new student?"

"I wonder what he or she will be like."

The students talked among themselves as they waited impatiently for the student to walk in.

"Okay, you may enter!" The teacher yelled towards the door.

The door opened and a young boy walked in and stood at the front of the class. He looked at the ground in embarrassment. "H-hello everyone… my name is Gilbert Nightray. I-it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Gilbert here just moved in this area to be adopted by the wealthy Nightray family. I do hope you'll treat him kindly and help him make friends and show him around." The teacher announced to the class. "Now Gilbert you can take a seat next to Oz Vessalius, the blond boy near the back okay?"

Gilbert nodded then went to take his seat.

"Hey, Gil! Do you mind if I called you Gil? My name is Oz Vessalius," the blond boy sitting next to the brunette introduced himself.

"A-ah, no not all." Gilbert replied, a little nervous.

Oz then reached out and pinched Gilbert's cheek.

"W-what was that for?"

Oz leaned back on his chair, "You need to relax and stop being so nervous and uptight. No one's gonna bite unless you give them a reason to. Well except for Alice…"

"Alice?"

"Yeah! She's my best friend since childhood. She's really cool."

"U-uh. That's great I guess."

"Hey! If you want, I can introduce you to my friends! It'll be fun! Whatcha say?"

"U-uhm. If it's okay with you then I'm fine with it."

"Awesome! Can't wait!"

"Uh… aren't I supposed to say that or something?"

"I don't know." Oz smiled at the brunette, causing him to shyly look away.

Oz poked at Gilbert's cheek. "Aw, are you the super shy type?"

"Oz! Gilbert! Pay attention!" The teacher scolded.

Gilbert snapped his head forward and listened to the teacher teaching even though he was completely lost. When the bell rung, the teacher asked Gilbert to stay a bit after class.

"Gilbert, I am aware that you are a transfer student and I'm not going to push you too hard. But I do expect you to get some tutoring from another student, myself, or another teacher in your spare time okay?"

"Okay," Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now go along so you're not late to your next class."

"Thanks," Gilbert murmured and went on his way to next class.

When lunch came around, Gilbert was walking down the hall, walking aimlessly when an arm slugged around his shoulders.

"O-Oz."

"Where are you going young one? The cafeteria's this way." Oz spun them around and talked in the opposite direction of the direction Gilbert was traveling.

"You're the same age as me!"

"Ah ah ah… We don't know how old you are. So with that said, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Fifteen. So I'm older than you by a year! You _are _a young one to me!"

"We are only a year apart!"

"No matter!" Oz pulled away from Gilbert and took his arm, pulling him in a sprint towards the cafeteria.

"Oz! Slow down! Why are we running? The cafeteria won't go anywhere!"

"The cafeteria may not go anywhere, but the food and time will."

When the two burst in, Oz pulled Gilbert towards a round table that nearly entirely full.

"Guys I would like to introduce to you to the new transfer student, Gilbert. Gilbert this is-"

He pointed to a dark brown haired girl with lavender eyes, "Alice, my best friend."

He then pointed to a girl who look nearly exactly as Alice except for white hair, "Alyss, Alice's twin sister. Both share the same name, weird, huh? They are spelled differently but still weird. When together, we call the darker haired Alice B-Rabbit, short for Black Rabbit, and the white haired Alyss W-Rabbit, short for White Rabbit."

"B-Rabbit? W-Rabbit? Why?" Gilbert asked.

"Cause when they were little they always carried around two black rabbits that their mom bought them shortly before she died. But poor W-Rabbit's rabbit got ruined in an accident."

"I never forgave Jack for that." Alice mumbled.

"So Cheshire bought W-Rabbit a white one instead."

"Cheshire is so sweet, looking out for me." Alyss smiled. A black haired boy blushed and smiled at Alyss.

"ANYWAYS… That's Cheshire." Oz pointed to the dark hair boy with his right eye hidden by his bangs, leaving his left red eye visible. Cheshire unnerved Gilbert for some reason.

"Sharon, my girlfriend." He pointed to a girl with caramel hair and pink eyes.

"I am not your girlfriend." Sharon protested.

"Hehehe… right. You're Break's." Oz grumbled.

"The guy with white hair and red eyes is Break." Oz continued without giving anyone a chance to object. The blond pointed to a boy sitting next to Sharon. Gilbert noticed that like Cheshire, Break hid one of eyes under his bangs but this time it was his left eye that was hidden. "Hide your sweets when you're around him." Oz whispered to Gilbert.

"O-okay."

"And that's everyone!"

Oz pulled his seat from next to Alice's and made Gilbert sit between him and Break.

"Nice to meet you, Gil." Break greeted. "Hold out your hand."

"W-why?" Gilbert moved his seat away from Break and closer to Oz.

"Just do it okay?"

Gilbert held out his hand only to see a candy fall in his hands. "Huh? What's this for?" He questioned.

"That's a symbol for our new friendship! Do enjoy it."

"Th-thanks… I guess…"

"All right~ so we're all friends here?" Oz asked.

"I still don't like that Clown." Alice mumbled, stuffing her face with her lunch.

"I'm only here for Alyss I don't like any one of you," Cheshire grumbled.

"I'm here because of Alice, of course." Alyss smiled.

The group then talked and ate, with Oz forcing Gilbert to talk with the others. Gilbert loved to argue with Alice and was annoyed by Break, even if he did creep Gilbert out at times. All too soon, the bell rung, signaling that it was time for class. The group split up, bidding farewell to the other members and heading towards their classes.

"What class do you have next?" Oz asked.

"Language."

"Really? I have history. They are in the same building, so let's go!"

Oz pulled Gilbert towards the buildings. When they got to Gilbert's class, Oz pulled open the door and pushed Gilbert in and ran to his own class.

'What a troublesome boy.' Gilbert thought with fondness.

When the final bell rung, Gilbert was among the last to leave. When he did, he spot a white rabbit with deep black eyes sitting on a wall. He approached the rabbit in curiosity.

"What is a rabbit doll doing here?" He asked aloud while picking it up.

"Oh! You found it! Thank you!" A voice yelled from behind Gilbert.

He turned around to spot Alice followed by Sharon, Break, and Cheshire. Cheshire gently took the doll from Gilbert.

"Hey look, it's Seaweed Head!" Alice noticed.

"I am not a Seaweed Head you stupid rabbit."

"Hello, Gilbert." Sharon greeted.

"'Ello Gil!" Break greeted poking Gilbert on the cheek.

"Hi Sharon. Break." Gilbert responded.

"Were's Oz?" Gilbert asked.

"He went home. He needs to pick his little sister Ada up from school because their pathetic excuse for an older cousin Jack does not want to do it." Alice murmured.

"I noticed that you can see Intention right?" Sharon cut in.

"Intention? Who is that?" Gilbert asked.

"That would be me." The white rabbit flouted from Cheshire's grip and spun in front of Gilbert, startling him. "My name is that Intention of the Abyss. But you can call me Intention or Will of the Abyss if you want."

"Intention does Gilbert have potential?" Sharon asked.

"Of course. I can sense so much potential within him, he can be a very powerful ally or an enemy depending on his choosing."

"So he has a powerful soul beast?" Alice asked

Intention nodded. "He should begin training as soon as possible if he decides to contract. Lacie's Chain will be here soon, I can feel it searching for an opening."

"Contract? Lacie's Chain?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't have a name, so it is dubbed Lacie's chain. No one knows much about this chain other than the fact that it's extremely powerful and rumors says that it resembles B-Rabbit." Break explained.

"You ignored my first questioned..." Gilbert murmured.

"Let's get going! Lacie's Chain is not here yet, so in the meantime, these chains will not defeat themselves!" Alice declared.

Alice pulled Gilbert along with her as Break pushed Gilbert. Sharon and Cheshire walked besides Gilbert as the Intention floated about them.

* * *

**A/N: This story was supposed to be high school (practically everyone as a freshman) AU, but one idea led to another and this was formed. Honestly, I think Homura and Gil share a lot in common, so if anything Gil will have Homu-chan's role. But this is not a crossover, so other characters will not take up the roles of PMMM characters. (there will still be character deaths that is inedible). Do you like my idea? Hate it? Thinks it could be approved? Have suggestions? Tell me and if I agree then I'll add it to the story (aka REVIEW! ...please?). I hope to see you soon at chapter 2.**


	2. Happy Times Have to End Soon

**A/N: Damn Chapter 2's here! I really wanted to split this chapter into two but... I couldn't do it ...maybe I should include more Ozbert... but it's much too soon for that...**

**Title: Gilbert's Labyrinth **

**Rating: T (Character death, slight gore, violence)**

**Pairing: Ozbert with hints of BreakxSharon, ChesirexIntention, ...I'll add AlicexMeat for laughs too **

**Summary: Gilbert was supposed to be just your average 14 year old, transferring to a new school in a new town. This was before he met Oz and his friends, before he found a white rabbit sitting on a wall. After that fateful moment, he was sucked into a world more cruel than he could ever imagine. Now he faces a choice- join his new friends in defeating chains or become completely useless, forced to watch his friends battle for him. He choice regardless would lead to more despair than anyone could imagine. A combination of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Pandora Hearts (but not exactly a crossover). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The plot was largely taken from PMMM (love it like SO much) with some alternations to prevent spoilers :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Happy Times Have to End Soon**

"Were are we going?" Gilbert asked. Sharon and Alice was riding in a carriage supplied by Sharon.

"We are going up town. Nowhere too far. The Intention says that it found a nasty chain somewhere around there." Alice supplied.

"Chain? What is that? I heard you talking about that earlier, but you never explained." Gilbert asked, completely clueless.

"A chain is a being born from the Abyss, a parallel dimension were wicked souls are sent to be destroyed. However paths connecting the two dimensions open on occasion, so we have to destroy the chains that crosses over." Sharon explained. "Break, Alice, Cheshire and I can transform into our inner beasts and defeat them."

Gilbert sat back, his head spinning, "I don't think I can process any more information."

The three then got off from the carriage and begun to wonder about the city. They followed the directions supplied to them by Intention. They arrived at an ally to find a body being eaten by a large deformed cross of a dog and a lion. The beast had dark holes in place of eyes and long shaggy pale gray fur as well as long teeth and sharp claws.

"W-what is th-that?!" Gilbert asked, his voice thick with horror and terror.

"That's a chain, Seaweed Head!" Alice yelled as she burst into the form of a large, muscular black rabbit while still wearing her normal clothes.

Gilbert watched in horror as Alice easily cut through the chain with her chains. The chain was annihilated, crumbling into sand, and scattered by the wind. Gilbert then fainted.

^w^

"-bert! Gilbert!"

"Wake up Seaweed Head!"

A kick on his side sent Gilbert sitting up with a groan. "What happened?"

"You fainted after seeing Alice use her powers." Sharon replied.

The event flashed back in Gilbert's memories. He pulled his knees close to chest and buried his face in them, shacking badly. Sharon sat next to Gilbert and rubbed his back for comfort.

"Th-that was awful! Why do things such as that have to happen?" Gilbert sobbed.

"That's why we must fight those chains- to prevent them from taking control of humans and using them to kill others. We need to save them from those chains. So Gilbert, would you like to join us in destroying every single chain? You even get to have a wish granted!"

"For a wish?"

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" A voice shouted from a distance.

"Oz!" Alice shouted.

"Oz, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Break and Cheshire on patrol on some other town." Sharon questioned.

"I was, but I felt like coming here instead." The blond explained. "Besides, cute girls shouldn't be hunting chains on their own. I should be protecting you two!"

"No thank you. We have Gilbert here." Sharon declined.

"Hey, Gil! Didn't see you there."

"Poor boy fainted after seeing Alice defeat a chain we ran into." Sharon mused.

"Ha! What a weakling!" Oz teased.

"Don't tease Gilbert, Oz. I remember that you puked when you first saw a chain eating a person." Sharon defended.

"Not my fault. I'm certain that a lot of people will be traumatized by that!"

"Exactly, so don't make fun of Gilbert for that."

Alice pulled Oz and Sharon out of the ally. "Common, there's plenty of other chains to hunt down so we mustn't waste any time arguing!"

"W-Wait for me!" Gilbert yelled while running after the retreating group.

^w^

"Don't you ever get scared fighting those things?" Gilbert asked as him, Oz, Sharon, Alice, and Break were enjoying tea and cake.

"Of course not! What kind of guy would I be if I was afraid of them? HAHAHAHA!" Oz boasted.

Sharon hit Oz's head with her harisen, allowing him to bleed freely on the table. "Shut up Oz. I remember you were scared so badly you hid behind Break the first day!"

"SHARRRRRRRON! Don't tell him that! I'm supposed to be the brave guy of the group who protects the pretty ladies!" Oz whined.

"Oz, I can tell that you are still scared even if you don't want to admit it," Sharon scorned.

"How long were you all contractors?" Gilbert interrupted before an argument could ensure.

"I had been a contractor for a long, long time." Break answered. "Sharon had been one for a couple years and Alice a little bit longer than Sharon. Oz is the baby of the group. He became a contractor a week ago."

"I am _not_ a baby!" Oz protested.

"You are, in contractor terms." Break pointed out.

Oz pouted, not having a good comeback.

^w^

"Have you thought about my offer?" The Intention asked Gilbert as he watched everyone fight a moderate chain.

"I-I have. I just don't have a wish yet." The brunette answered.

"Whatever you want in this world, I can make it happen."

"Whatever I want?"

"As long as it fits in your amount of potential, I can grant whatever wish you so desire!"

"So you are thinking of accepting the Intention's offer, even though it would mean seeing the murders of people tons of times per day?" Break asked.

"U-uhm. I guess that's… some price to pay for a wish."

"If you are going to accept the Intention's offer, than make sure it's a wish you really want granted okay? Make you are willing to accept death to see this wish granted. Fighting chains is dangerous, if you are not careful, than you could get killed for sure." Oz warned.

The brunette nodded, "O-okay, I'll keep that in mind."

^w^

At school, Oz was Gilbert's main friend, the two always seen together. Oz constantly dragged Gilbert into trouble with his mischief, but despite this, Gilbert remained by his side. After school, Gilbert always went along Oz and Alice on their chain-hunts. During these hunts, he would think about a wish that he really wanted granted, but came up with nothing. He was really happy. Never had he had friends he cherished like Oz, even if they knew each other in a short amount of time.

"I would like this to continue on forever." Gilbert confessed to Oz one day.

"Man, that was cheesy." Oz teased.

"B-but it's true!"

"Is that the wish you want granted?"

"It is the only wish I could come up with."

"Then keep thinking because I doubt the Intention would be able to grant that large of a wish. I mean, peaceful days like this only lasts for so long, especially with Lacie's Chain who is destined to arrive at the end of this month if the Intention is right in it's prediction."

"I'll think harder, so I can join you in hunting chains."

"If you really want to do that, then by all means keep thinking."

^w^

Chaos was everywhere as chains swung around, buildings reduced to rubble. In the center of the destruction was a huge rabbit- Lacie's Chain. Lacie's Chain was currently battling the B-Rabbit, but with their powers being evenly matched, their battle is only causing more destruction.

Gilbert pulled on Oz's hand, "No! You don't have to go! We could run away together. Just the two of us. No one will blame you, after all, that chain is too powerful for you. Even Alice is having trouble. Sharon, Break, Cheshire, and probably even Alyss are all dead. So no one will blame you for running away."

"That's why I have to go. To make sure that their sacrifices are not in vain. To help Alice bring an end to this monstrous rabbit." Oz pulled his hand out of Gilbert's tight grip.

"Please… You don't have to go… please don't leave me... you are the only friend I have that I really care about. So don't leave me all alone."

Oz gave Gilbert a tight hug, "Don't cry, Gilbert. The time I spent with you and the others are defiantly the most fun I have ever had. I don't want anything bad happening to you and I don't want Alice to die or the other's death to be in vain. Please try to understand this. I don't regret anything at all." Oz then let go, "I guess this is farewell, Gil. Survive this and take care okay? I want you to grow up nice and strong okay?" Oz transformed into Gryphon and flew away towards the two battling black rabbits.

"NOOO! OZ! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Gilbert yelled, trying in vain to reach the retreating blonde.

^w^

"Why?! Why did things have to turn out this way?" A young brunette laid his head on the unmoving body. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I protect you? Why did you sacrifice yourself for my sake?"

Suddenly, a small white rabbit appeared on a nearby ruined building. "If you have a wish, I may be able to help."

The young boy looked up at the rabbit. "Really? You can grant my wish?"

"Of course I would. All it takes is for you to be willing to sacrifice your very soul."

"My soul?

"Yes. Your inner beast resides there. Part of your soul would be dragged out and your inner beast would take form."

"For him, I'll do anything."

"Very well. Now tell me, what do you wish for that would make your inner beast burst free?"

The young boy looked at the corpse and back at the rabbit, "I-I wish I can…" He faltered at his words. 'What can I wish for? To bring him back for sure. But… the rabbit did say it can grant me any wish I wanted. All right I know now what I want most.' He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. "I wish to go back to the happy days I spent with him. I want to be able to protect him from anything!"

The white rabbit's black eyes seemed to glow with darkness as the brunet's shadow took the form of a giant raven with its head as a raven's skull. It soon opened a black hole on the ground below him, making him fall through the dark hole before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you don't mind if Oz is Gryphon. I put a lot of thinking into this, I wanted both Alice and Oz to be in this story, but I wanted Alice and Oz to be best friends with Alice as her own independent character instead of having to rely on Oz to exist in the real world. So I gave Oz Gryphon just cause Gryphon belongs to the Vessalius' family. Also this is not the end because this IS a mix of PMMM and PH. So time travel is here for sure. (Doesn't help that I'm in love with the concept of time travel). Hmm... review your opinions and questions. I don't mind constructive criticism cause it helps me as an author and see you next chapter! **


	3. Failures and Determination

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! The next chapter is finally the main story line and by the looks of it, this won't have much chapters. I'll be lucky if I make it to at least... ten I guess. -shrugs- ON WITH THE STORY**

**Title: Gilbert's Labyrinth **

**Rating: T (Character death, slight gore, violence)**

**Pairings: Ozbert with hints of BreakxSharon, ChesirexIntention, and JackxLacie, ...I'll add AlicexMeat for laughs too**

**Summary: Gilbert was supposed to be just your average 14 year old, transferring to a new school in a new town. This was before he met Oz and his friends, before he found a white rabbit sitting on a wall. After that fateful moment, he was sucked into a world more cruel than he could ever imagine. Now he faces a choice- join his new friends in defeating chains or become completely useless, forced to watch his friends battle for him. He choice regardless would lead to more despair than anyone could imagine. A combination of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Pandora Hearts (but not exactly a crossover).**

**Disclaimer: -Holds my hands in the air- I own nothing! Nothing I tell you, NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Failures and Determination**

"Alright attention everyone!" The teacher clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Today we have a new student!"

"A new student?"

"I wonder what he or she will be like."

The students talked among themselves as they waited impatiently for the student to walk in.

"Okay, you may enter!" The teacher yelled towards the door.

The door opened and a young boy walked in and stood at the front of the class. He looked towards the ground in embarrassment. "Hello everyone. M-my name is Gilbert Nightray. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Gilbert here just moved in this area to be adopted by the wealthy Nightray family. I do hope you'll treat him kindly and help him make friends and show him around." The teacher announced to the class. "Now Gilbert you can take a seat next to Oz Vessalius, the blond boy near the back okay?"

By the time the teacher finished giving instructions to Gilbert, the brunette was already making his way towards the mentioned blond.

"Oz! Oz!" The brunette took the blonde's hands in his own. "I became a contractor too! Let's do our best, okay?"

Oz looked around the class, but returned his gaze to Gilbert and nodded.

^w^

"I don't know how to summon Raven!" Gilbert yelled.

"Focus on how Raven looks like and call his name out!" Sharon yelled in Gilbert's mind in the form of a black unicorn.

Gilbert focused and finally transformed into Raven just as Equus, ran though the chain, delivering the final blow to kill it.

A short while after, Gilbert reverted back to human form and collapsed.

^w^

"So, what do you think Sharon, Break, Alice?" Oz asked the trio as they watched Gilbert beat up a card, the weakest chain, by himself.

"Raven's power is amazing. But the flames surrounding him will be difficult to avoid." Break speculated.

"I'm sure that Gilbert would be a difficult opponent to defeat." Sharon agreed.

"Can I eat him?" Both Cheshire and Alice asked.

"Cheshire, Alice you cannot eat Raven." The Intention scorned.

"But he's practically a huge bird!" Both protested.

"You still cannot eat him. Besides you'll probably be burned before you can even approach him." Sharon pointed out.

^w^

B-Rabbit's chains was whipping around everywhere threating to hit Raven as he weaved between the chains in flight. Suddenly her chain wrapped around Raven and slammed him to the ground- knocking him out cold.

^w^

"There we are! I'm rather proud Gilbert. You aren't getting as much scrapes and bruises as before when you first started a week ago." Sharon praised as she finished bandaging Gilbert's wounds.

"I-I guess that's true, but no matter how you look at it I'm still getting in your way." Gilbert responded rather depressed.

"Think of it this way, Gil. The more practice you get, the better you become. I'm sure that you would be powerful given time and practice. I bet that you can defeat any enemy you want!" Break encouraged.

^w^

"Break! Break! Why? Why Break?" Sharon sobbed into Break's lifeless body.

The entire city was in ruins as chains wiped around and entire building turned to dust. A large black rabbit was on a rampage as a large cat with shaggy black fur, Cheshire, jumped with extreme speed and agility, attacking Lacie's Chain. However he was soon torn to pieces by Lacie's Chain's chain. Gilbert looked on in extreme terror, his entire body shaking rapidly.

"NO! SHARON! DON'T LEAVE!" Gilbert yelled. However, he was too late as he watched Sharon sped after the chain in her Equus form.

Gilbert watched hopelessly as she was no match for the huge rabbit, meeting the same fate as Cheshire. The brunette stood up on shaky legs as he transformed into Raven, speeding towards the B-Rabbit. He was soon joined by Gryphon, Oz's inner beast.

Gilbert knew the two together was no match for the oversized rabbit. Suddenly, Lacie's Chain was attacked by chains that did not belong to it.

"Alice! I thought you weren't gonna fight!" Gilbert yelled, taken back that Alice showed up.

"This chain might destroy all my meat supplies!" Alice yelled, swinging her giant axe.

"That's typical of Alice! Always thinking of meat!" Oz laughed, grabbing onto any comic relief possible.

The three fought hard, succeeding in defeating Lacie's Chain, but not without heavy wounds and the death of Alice, who delivered the final blow. The duo laid on the ground, panting heavily, and waiting for death to claim them.

"Alice… Gil… We did it. We defeated Lacie's Chain. We protected this town and maybe even the whole world. I'm happy that we managed to protect thousand- no millions- of innocent lives."

"It's not fair… I couldn't protect you, Oz. I promised myself that I'll protect you."

"Gil, you did protect me. You made sure I would not die in vain. All of our lives in exchange of the lives of so many people is a small price to pay. I am glad I got to meet you."

"Oz…" Gilbert choked back a sob when he noticed that Oz's chest had ceased to rise and fall. "Oz…?"

No reply.

Gilbert let out the sob he held in, wailing and crying for what seemed to be forever. He asked himself why over and over, wondering where he went wrong. He did all he could to help Oz, but it was all for vain. He summoned Raven's chains- a power of Raven that he never used before due to the fear that he would accidently drag one of his friends down into the abyss. He fell through the hole, leaving the damaged, ominous town behind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gilbert awoke in his bed at the Nightray mansion. He groaned and got out of bed. March 20, the calendar read. It was the calendar's tenth time reading March 20. Ten times he had traveled back in time just to protect the one person he called his first friend - his dearest and precious friend.

When he entered the class, the introduction was the same, everything was the same. It bored him a little, yet he didn't mind, so long as he could spend his time with Oz in the end. During lunch, Oz introduced his friends to Gilbert, yet he noticed that Cheshire and Alyss was missing. '_How odd,_' the brunette thought to himself. He decided not to question Cheshire and Alyss's absence.

^w^

Gilbert took flight alongside Oz while Sharon ran on the ground, keeping up with them. Alice jumped from roof to roof while Break rode Sharon, not willing to fight using his inner beast just yet. They were all chasing after a chain. Although the chain was not very powerful, it was swift, forcing the five to chase it down until they can corner it.

Suddenly a large dark cat-like shadow attacked Break. Gilbert immediately placed it as Cheshire, one of the missing people at lunch.

"Break! What was that?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know. Another chain?" Oz responded landing next to Sharon.

"No it's an inner beast. The same as us." Alice pointed out.

"Why would he attack us, aren't we all allies?" Sharon asked.

"Maybe to you we are all allies, but for others defeating more chains means getting stronger." Alice answered gravely.

"…So they want to keep competition away so they can be the strongest." Oz finished.

"Exactly."

Sharon sped to Break and Cheshire, who was fighting sword vs claws. Seeing as Sharon intended to stop the fight, Break stopped her, placing a barrier over their battleground.

"Break! Stop fighting!" Sharon begged.

"He's not going to stop until he drives us off, or even kills us. I cannot let that happen." Break flawlessly blocked Cheshire's attack and delivered his own powerful slash. "So stay back and let me handle this."

"Break…"

"Sharon, I think that we should go after the chain before it deals any damage." Oz spoke, trying to get Sharon away from the battle.

"They are going to kill each other!" Sharon shrieked. "Oz! Alice! Gil! Stop them!"

"I'm sure Break can take care of himself." Oz reassured.

"I don't want to interrupt that battle." Alice wined, already laying down.

Gilbert, however, was already back to human form, hiding at the farthest end of the ally.

Suddenly white flashed and a girl wearing a pure white dress with blue roses stood between the fighting boys, stopping their attacks.

"Come, Cheshire. Let's hunt somewhere else." The girl spoke

"Alyss…" Alice whispered. "What are you doing here," She yelled at Alyss.

"I was just in the neighborhood, taking a stroll with my companion, when I noticed that that very companion was missing. I decided to track him down and found him fighting a battle he knows is impossible to win."

"But Alyss! They are trespassing on my turf!"

"We were simply chasing down a chain and stayed onto your turf. I'm sorry." Sharon apologized.

The cat looked torn between walking off with Alyss and continue to fight. Eventually, he transformed back to human form and took Alyss's hand, "Alyss, I'm sorry for troubling you like this. Let's go hunt somewhere else."

Alyss patted Cheshire's head and pulled him away from the group. "I'll see you later, Alice."

The two then walked away.

^w^

Alice, Oz, and Gilbert decided to eat at a restaurant to celebrate the defeat of a particularly strong chain.

"What would you like to eat, Alice?" Oz asked.

"MEAT!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Oz laughed, "Of course, of course. Silly me for asking. Honestly Alice, you are deeply in love with meat."

"So? Meat is good."

"If you loved meat so much, why won't you marry it?" Oz teased.

"What is 'marry'? Is it tasty?" Alice asked.

"Marriage, Alice, is when two people who love each other very much exchanges vows, promising to spend the rest of their lives together." Gilbert explained.

"Hmm… I love meat and… spend the rest of my life with meat? Are you serious? I can do that? If I can, than that's what I'll do. I, Alice Baskerville, will 'marry' meat!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice, what will we do with you?" Oz tsked, smiling fondly at his best friend.

^w^

"I don't understand, why do I keep failing?" Gilbert asked himself. No matter what he does, it is never enough. He cannot protect Oz, at least not when he always fights alongside him and Alice against Lacie's Chain. "That's it… as long as Oz fights, he dies. All I have to do is make sure Oz doesn't fight. At all. Then, I can succeed in protecting him." With this thought, Gilbert dropped himself in the abyss to use its powers to travel back in time.


End file.
